Reversing the Skales
Overview Quest Summary: #Head to Scoundrel's Rise east of North Kryta Province. Find the cause of the undead's westward movement. #Lord Timot is the source of the undead movement. Destroy him. #Return to Captain Greywind for your reward. Obtained from: :Captain Greywind in North Kryta Province (Ascalon Settlement) Requirements: :none Reward: :*500 XP :*Jeweled Chalice: ::Energy +8 (req. 6 Illusion Magic) ::Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 5%) ::Halves casting time of spells (Chance: 5%) :*Earth Wand ::Earth damage 7-13 (req. 6 Earth Magic) ::Damage +10% (while hexed) ::Damage +10% (while enchanted) Dialogue :"It has become clear that the skale being driven from their swamp by some undead menace moving in from Scoundrel's Rise to the east. Rather than slaughter endless droves of skale, who seem to breed as quickly as we slay them, I think it would be best to go to Scoundrel's Rise and find whatever necromantic force is driving these undead our way. Well, not merely to find it, but to put an end to it, right?" Reward Dialogue :"You found the source of our skale problem, then? That's good news. Good news, indeed." Walkthrough If you want to complete this starting from a city/outpost, it's closer from Gates of Kryta. Make your way to Settlement Scout Drew to complete the first part of the quest. You can go right ahead and kill Timot without meeting the scout first, it won't break the quest. Sometimes the scout has been killed by the local mobs when you find him. You have to go through three level 18 Executioners to get to Timot. If you move into the chokepoint leading to Timot's swamp, the executioners will leave the area, they move really slow so be prepared to wait for a while if you don't want to fight them. They will exit the swamp and move off to the east along the beach. If you move in a little further (if you can see Timot when holding left control you're too close) Timot will take the same path. If you do this after the executioners have walked away you can get him to walk up to the chokepoint all by himself so you can dispatch him quite easily. However you approach it, it's probably best not to rush in to Timot but let him come to you. There are several high level Smoke Phantoms hiding in the swamp. Come prepared for a tough battle. This is one of the more difficult quests up to this point in the game. If you plan to do this quest using only Henchmen, you may wish to consider starting the quest from Beetletun or Bergen Hot Springs, there the henchmen are level 12, whereas the henchmen at Lion's Arch or Gates of Kryta are level 10. Notes *The executioners are undead (take double damage from holy damage), but they are still fleshy creatures, which means they can suffer from bleeding, poisoning, etc. *When the executioners move off along the beach, Timot does too. Left to their own devices long enough, they will eventually move through the Gates of Kryta zonepoint, making the quest unbeatable until the party rezones. *The name of this quest is technically wrong. Skale is pluralized as "Skale." Category:Prophecies quests